laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bobo
"Is that big axe just to compensate for something?" - Bobo to Roy Bobo was a member of the Sabertooth guild, is a member of the Fate Slayers and the Silver Dragons. Appearence Bobo is a monkey-man, with red hair, black fur and green eyes. He normally wares a set of leather armor laced with dragon scales. Biography Early Life Bobo was kidnapped not long after his family was killed by a rampaging tarrasque and brought to a lab to be experimented on. They mixed his genes with monkey genes, hoping to create skilled and stealthy assassins. The procedure lasted many years Unfortunately, the procedure turned out to be a failure, as Bobos attention span had been affected greatly as well as his memories of his time in captivity. Since Bobo would not make a suitable assassin, the scientists dumped him on the side of the road and left him for dead. All was seemed lost for Bobo, until a group of four adventurers found him and helped him back to his feet. Grateful for saving his life, Bobo joined these adventurers in their quest to form a guild of their own. Dead War After their initiation, they were given a group of quests to prove their worth. To get to the first mission, they used a tunnel through a mountain. There, they fought some undead and goblins, as well as came across a goblin disguised as a dragon. They found a sword, and Wolfie wasted no time grabbing it. Wolfie seemed to act differently after getting the sword. Luckily, Bert as able to keep him contained while they released him from the swords compulsion. They had to defeat the demon Maloron after freeing him. As they continued, they came across the mayors daughter who was captured by orcs. However, they later discovered it was just a succubus causing mayhem. While his friends dealt with things in the nearby town, Bobo simply climbed a nearby tree and slept. They continued to another town to investigate disappearances, and discovered that a group of snake people were sacrificing prisoners turned snake to summon their god. Bobo found the caves where the snake people had gathered, and with Berts help, Wolfie grew to fight on par with their high priest, and they eventually took it down and saved the kidnapped. Lorna, Bert, Driksis and Solantis left on their own affairs, and the group met up with Sherman, one of their companions. The group dealt with a group of slavers who were chasing two slaves, but one of them died. After resting for a bit, and gaining a new ally, they continued to root out the rest of the slavers in the area. The group went on to fight against a werewolf lord experimenting on retired adventurers. From there, they discovered the dealings with a merchant who had stolen a dragon egg from the silver dragon, Terandious, with the help of Wolfie sense of smell. After acquiring some magic amulets from Terandious, as well as his dead wife's scales, they returned to the guild. After a few weeks, Sherman received a letter requesting him to come to Amaranthia with his allies for a pilgrimage. As they entered the city, they were met with a paladin, Dante. He insulted Sherman before walking away. When they reached the church, they spoke to Marcus Dawning about the pilgrimage before Dante burst in arguing with him. Marcus eventually kicked Dante out and sent the group on their way. When they met with the dwarf helping with their pilgrimage, they left to deal with some goblins in the caves nearby. Bobo and Emeth left to see if the dwarf was alright, and returned not long after saying he had been killed. They tracked the killers down to a temple nearby, and took them down with ease. Then, Dante revealed his plan to kill them and take credit for their job. It seemed that Dante had issues using his abilities, making him easier to deal with. As he died, the temple began to collapse, and the group was barely able to escape with their lives. When they returned to the guild, Wolfie received a letter stating that his father had died and to return for the funeral. Out of respect, the others went with him. When they got there, they met with his cousin Roy Arcadia, who treated him the way he always did. When they dolled out the possessions, they gave Wolfie his fathers sword, which infuriated Roy. In retaliation, Roy challenged him to a duel for the sword, to which he accepted. Wolfie was attacked during the fight, and so Bobo went to try to find the assailant. But suddenly, someone hidden in the bushes dropped dead, and Roy took a crossbow bolt to the foot. After that, Wolfie cut off Roy's arm and told him to leave. Not long after leaving the funeral they had a run in with a Turasque. Emeth was able to discover the reason the creature was rampaging, but at the cost of Bobos life. Thankfully, someone was able to revive Bobo, as he returned not long after. Something seemed amiss as if he could someone else's voice in his head, but he chose to ignore it. A few weeks after returning back to the guild, the group received a personal request to investigate some scouts who had gone missing. When the group arrived at the location, they saw a cave nearby and decided to check it out. When they came to a clearing, some magical energy causes a collapse, trapping everyone inside. Suddenly, a man in all black armor with a skull mask dropped down in front of Sherman. Before anyone could get in to intervene, a group of undead appeared, which were nearly impossible to kill. Unfortunately, Sherman was taken by the man. While trying to find a way out, Terandious arrived and offered his assistance. Emeth seemed to have an idea of where they went, and it was made obvious why when Terandious broke an orb he had, revealing a balor demon. The demon offered to help save their friend, and so they made way. They arrived at a temple that looked similar to the temple Dante was killed at. When the man in black armor showed up again, the demon wasted no time attacking him, knocking off his mask to reveal that it was Dante. As he appeared to be outnumbered, Dante sunk into the ground like he did when he captured Sherman. Moments later, a giant skeletal dragon appeared, but it was quickly dispatched by Terandious. A few months later, the group received a request with a royal seal on it. They set out to find the meeting place, making a short pit stop along the way. In the middle of the night, Lucian went on a rampage in his sleep, claiming it was a bad dream. Bobo refused to return to sleep without tying Lucian up first. The next morning, they discovered that a young elf who was slightly vulgar started accompanying them. Bobo also noticed that Lucian was untied in the morning. When they arrived at the meeting place, they saw a man looking on at another man fighting a minotaur. After the man killed his opponent, he introduced himself as Edmund Shieldheart, and the other man was Gordon Swordhand. Apparently, Edmunds wife and son were kidnapped and brought to a temple, and the two needed some support in rescuing them. When they arrived at the temple surrounded by a mountain of corpses, they dealt with the small group of undead waiting there for them. After dealing with a much larger undead that arrived after, they entered the temple. They saw a man performing some kind of ritual with two giant crystals floating above him. After conversing with he man and discovering that a horde of undead would be upon them soon, he killed himself after freeing his prisoners. Using a mass amount of explosives, they took out a bulk of the horde, and were able to dispatch the rest relatively easily. After receiving payment, they returned to their guild. On the way back, Emeth wanted to take a detour, so they set up camp nearby. Everyone stayed behind except for Sherman, who seemed curious about what was going on. After a few minutes, Bobo appeared inside a hut, and everything went black moments later. Bobo suddenly found himself in a place he had not seen before, while Griffith welcomed him back to the realm of the living. Griffith told Bobo that they were in the new guild hall, so he decided to do some looking around. After the others returned and a while of waiting around, Emeth informed him that they had a job to take care of, and set out once again. They were travelling with an elf man and a halfling he had not been introduced to yet, but he ignored them and continued on. When they arrived, they discovered that a group of cultists had kidnapped one of Emeths old friends and they had to mount a rescue mission. They were lead by a gnome man who had apparently escaped from there. When they got to the stronghold, they took out a few guards as well as freed one good slaver and a slave together. Unfortunately they had a run in with more slavers, and it appeared the gnome sold them out for his freedom. However, his freedom did not last long, as he was shot down before leaving. They were able to find Emeths old acquaintance, but he was under their thrall. Luckily, they were able to defeat their opponents and save those captured. On the way back to the guild, Wolfie received a message from Terandious requesting his aid in a family matter. Not wanting to leave on his own, he and Bobo left together. When they met up with Terandious, he informed them that Roy had been slaying a large amount of metallic dragons exclusively. and he feared for the safety of his children. Wolfie agreed to help, and the two set off. They were able to track him down to an abandoned cave. When they went in looking, all they found were corpses, but a bit of rare loot as well. When they exited the other side of the cave, Roy was standing there waiting, with a cloak covering his missing arm. They exchanged unsavory words, and then Roy attacked Bobo, knocking him unconscious with one hit. He woke up in his bed, and went down to the common area to find a woman taking to a large group of people. She explained that her name was Veronica, and that she was the new accountant and was taking note of the new recruits at Emeth request. After getting everyone's names and information, they set out on a quest to assess their skill sets. Bobo didn't care much about the mission, and was just along for the ride. When they returned to the guild, Wolfie handed the information he gathered to Veronica to relay to Emeth, then went to speak to Gizmo, the gnome who saved his life. He performed some experiments on him, one of which teleported Wolfie to the middle of the ocean. Gizmo also gave Bobo a potion that made him grow demon wings, so he flew out to save Wolfie. Unfortunately the potion wore off leaving them both in the water. When they spoke to Emeth next, he informed them that two of the new recruits were not accepted, and they had to deal with a demon problem. Bobo didn't care much that they needed Dante's help to defeat Maloron, since it meant less work on his part. Though it was a hard fought battle, they managed to defeat him. Unfortunately, Dante raised Maloron as an undead thrall and escaped with him. After that, everyone returned to the guild hall, expecting a big battle to begin soon. The following day, the group set out to fight against Dante. They received word that the city of Nater had been decimated, and the undead were advancing. The group met up with the royal armies and continued marching forward. Expecting a great fight, instead Ventus fired three beams of holy energy from a magic device, though it didn't seem to affect the castle. Once the undead outside were dealt with, a small group entered the castle. At the base of the staircase in the front entrance was Roy, taunting the adventurers. Ventus and Yve started attacking right away, and much to their surprise James appeared behind him and took the final blow. After Roy fell, he transformed into a strange creature Sherman had not seen before. After ascertaining where Dante might be, Emeth teleported a group of them up to what seemed like the top floor. Bobo and the others proceeded to the floor with enemies so they could fight them. They defeated their enemies, but James fell during the fight. Bobo then ran upstairs and saw a glowing orb floating in the air. Bobo desperately wanted to take the orb and despite warnings, touched the orb and was absorbed into it. Equipment Bobo possesses a crossbow enchanted with an everlasting poison supply and greater distance. Bobo also has leather armor laced with dragon scales. Powers Bobo is a skilled rogue, and has a higher level of acrobatics due to his monkey genes.